Fuego de noche, nieve de dia
by Prongsie n' Paddie
Summary: Kurama despierta en medio de la noche a causa de un sueño muy... extraño. O tal vez no tanto. Mucho angst!, mi primer fic de YYH. YAOI KxH
1. Fuego de noche, nieve de dia

**Advertencia:** Este es mi primer fanfic de YYH, asi que les pediré por favor que no sean tan TAN duros conmigo. Hace mas de 2 años que no escribo fanfics, así que estoy algo oxidada, pero fue mi mejor esfuerzo. Solamente me nació la idea y comencé a escribir. Otra cosa que deben saber es que este fanfic contiene yaoi, es decir, relaciones afectuosas entre dos hombres. Si no te gusta este tipo de lectura, abandona antes de comenzar a leer. Luego no me responsabilizo si tu salud mental se ve afectada por esto. 

**Disclaimer:** Ni Yu Yu Hakusho ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. De ser así, seria millonaria. 

** ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

**Fuego de noche, nieve de día  
**

_Antes de que empiece a amanecer.   
Y vuelvas a tu vida habitual  
Debes comprender que entre los dos  
Todo ha sido puro y natural**  
**   
  
  
  
  
_Era una noche muy ventosa de verano. Boca arriba en mi cama, miraba el techo sin poder consolar el sueño. Gire mi rostro para observar el reloj de mi mesa de noche. 2am. Que demonios hacia despierto a esta hora?...   
Sencillamente no podía dormir. No, podía. Y menos después de lo que había perturbado mi mente mientras lo hacia.   
  
"Fue un sueño", me repetía con un dejo de tristeza. "Solo un mugroso sueño". Y es que parecía tan real... apenas desperté sentía una extraña calidez cerca del corazón, el cual latía como loco dentro mío. Cerré los ojos, intentando calmarme. Me era imposible. Volví a abrirlos, mirando esta vez la ventana de mi dormitorio. Cuantas veces lo había visto ahí, mirándome desde aquel árbol?.. cuantas veces le abrí para que pudiese entrar a hacerme compañía?. Muchas. Demasiadas.   
  
Gire la vista y volví a concentrarme en el cielo raso. Blanco. Blanco como la nieve. Blanco como los mechones frontales de su cabello alborotado. Blanco como su piel... su piel acariciando la mía, rozándola al acostarse a mi lado. Blanco como las sabanas de mi cama, que nos cubrían en ese momento. Blanco como en mis sueños. Blanco.  
  
  
  
  
  
_  
Tu loca manía.   
Has sido mío   
Solo una vez  
Dulce ironía  
Fuego de noche, nieve de día  
  
  
_

  
Si, estabas a mi lado en mis sueños. Acariciándome. Arrullándome. Mimándome. Besándome. Queriéndome. Haciéndome tuyo a cada segundo que pasaba. Y yo deseando que ese momento no pasara nunca.   
No todo sale como uno espera, claro esta.  
El sonido de un trueno me alejo de el, trayéndome nuevamente a la realidad. A la maldita realidad. Solo. En mi cama. En una noche ventosa y de tormenta. Sin el.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Luego te levantas y te vas  
Ella te esta esperando como siempre  
Luces tu sonrisa mas normal  
Blanca, pero fría como nieve  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Finalmente me levante. No sacaba nada con estar ahí, recostado, mirando el techo de mi recámara, lamentándome por haber despertado de aquel sueño tan maravilloso. Me acerque a la ventana y la abrí, dejando entrar la brisa del exterior, haciendo que las cortinas se hondearan. Me apoye en el marco, permitiendo que el suave viento golpeara mi cara y mi pecho desnudo. Solamente llevaba el pantalón de mi pijama de seda rojo. Rojo... como aquellos ojos calidos que me observaban. Rojo como el fuego que nos rodeaba en ese momento. Rojo.   
  
Nuevamente me dejaba llevar por aquellos pensamientos. Sentía como me embriagaba de a poco, me iba consumiendo. No podía evitarlo, estaba obsesionado.   
_  
_Era imposible calmarme. Y menos aun cuando divise una sombra negra en el árbol. _   
_  
  
  
  
  
  
_Tu loca manía  
Has sido mío  
Solo una vez  
Dulce ironía  
Fuego de noche, nieve de día. **  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
_Mire con claridad. "Hasta mi vista me traiciona", pensé al descubrir que no había nada allí.   
Decidí volver a mi cama, mañana tenia que ir a la escuela y no seria bueno que siguiera despierto mucho rato mas. Me aparte de la ventana y camine hacia mi cama, donde había comenzado todo. Me detuve en seco al percibir un suave youki llenando mi habitación lentamente. Lo conocía. Gire sobre mis talones y al fin lo vi. Mis ojos no me habían engañado después de todo. Mi corazón comenzó a latir como loco nuevamente al verlo... al recordar mi sueño.   
  
  
- Hiei...- susurre, sonriendo suavemente.   
  
- Creí que estarías durmiendo como siempre, Kurama - dejo escapar el otro, sentado en el alféizar de mi ventana con aquel porte arrogante y serio de siempre.   
  
- Es que... - me pase una mano por el cabello. Que tan infantil me vería si le dijera que fue por una "pesadilla"?... -.. un trueno me despertó - bueno, al menos no le mentí.   
  
- Un trueno? - me miro algo curioso. - Pero que sueño ligero tienes, kitsune.. - me sonrió sarcásticamente. Como la mayoría de las veces. Bueno, bueno.. como siempre.   
  
- Si, últimamente no estoy durmiendo bien...- me senté en mi cama. - Dime, que te trae por aqui a estas horas?... necesitas un lugar donde dormir?-   
  
- Sabes muy bien que yo no duermo, Kurama - escupió algo ácido. Aun así, sus ojos no reflejaban lo mismo. -Mas bien necesito un lugar donde resguardarme de la tormenta. Tengo asuntos que resolver en el ningenkai-   
  
- Asuntos en el ningenkai, eh?... yo creí que dirías "oh, voy a ir a dormir a la casa de mi gran amigo Kurama, y luego pasaremos el día juntos comiendo rosetas de maíz en el cine!"- bromee, mientras me dirigía hacia el armario a buscar el saco de dormir que le prestaba a Hiei cuando se quedaba por las noches. "Si tan solo no lo tuviera, podría dormir a mi lado como en mis sueños... " "bah!, que demonios hago pensando en eso?, y si me descubriera con el jagan?... maldición, nunca me lo perdonaría".   
  
-... cine?- pregunto algo confundido.   
  
- Olvídalo - sonreí, arrodillándome en el piso mientras estiraba la bolsa de dormir al lado de mi cama. Un gruñido de molestia típico del jaganshi me hizo saber que no le agrado para nada no entender lo que dije. - No tiene sentido.. anda, ya esta listo - Me levante del piso y me dirigí nuevamente al placard para buscarle el pijama que siempre le prestaba. Uno de cuando era mas niño que guardaba para el. Aun así no era de su talla, pero al menos no le quedaba tan grande.   
  
- Toma, tu pijama - le sonreí pasándoselo.   
  
- Hn... - fue lo único que me respondió, tomando la ropa que le extendía. La arrojó sobre el saco de dormir y comenzó a desabrocharse aquella túnica negra que cubría siempre su pequeño y no por eso frágil cuerpo.  
  
  
Cuando comenzó a hacerlo, no pude evitarlo. Mi flujo sanguíneo, que mas o menos para ese entonces se había relajado, comenzó a acelerarse igual que antes. Tal vez incluso mas.   
  
  
- Pasa algo, zorro? - me miro. Casi pegue un salto. No había notado como fijé su vista en el cuerpo del joven youkai. Al parecer el si lo había hecho.   
  
- Eh? - salí de mi ensimismamiento - No, nada - sonreí como siempre. "Kurama, clámate... te descubrirá si sigues as". Me senté nuevamente en mi cama, esperando a que el se cambiara. Claro, le prohibí deliberadamente a mis ojos que volvieran a admirar el físico de Hiei y en cambio, que se concentraran en la estúpida revista que tenia en mis manos para distraerme. Ya tenia suficiente con todo lo que sentía como para que el muchacho comenzara a preguntarme cosas.   
  
- Cuantas veces te dije que estas ropas me quedan grandes?- se quejo. Intente no mirarlo.   
  
- No tengo nada mas que ofrecerte, y no puedes dormir con tu ropa de calle puesta - explique, como siempre lo hacia.   
  
- Entonces dormiré en ropa interior - sentencio, comenzando a quitarse el pantalón que se acababa de poner. Toda la sangre de mi cuerpo pareció acumularse en mis mejillas. No podía seguir fingiendo que leía. No podía.   
  
- Hiei, no! - lo regañe. Admitámoslo, lo hice solo por moral. No porque en realidad quisiera que durmiera vestido, claro esta. Y si mi madre entraba de noche?... Mejor ni pensarlo.  
  
- Cual es tu problema con que duerma sin ropa, kitsune?! - me pregunto algo molesto. Pobre.. el no comprendía nada. Bendije a Dios por eso.   
  
- Es que.. es que no puedes dormir sin ropa!, que pasaría si mi madre entrara de noche y te viera así?! - busque lo mas obvio. O.. tal vez no lo era. O no parecía serlo. Al menos, no para Hiei.   
  
- No lo se, zorro.. tal vez pensaría que... tengo calor?? - exclamo irónicamente. Que manía la de Hiei de contestar así... que le digo?!  
  
- Ya pontéelo, no te cuesta nada...- le rogué. Y mi mente también lo rogaba. Al fin y al cabo.. era por su bien. Y por el mío, si es que no quería morir decapitado. Finalmente, después de renegar un poco mas, termino dándose por vencido. Ya vestido, se sentó sobre su "cama". Se me quedo mirando fijamente. Trague saliva, fingiendo que leía una vez mas.   
  
- Kurama...-   
  
- S-si? - sonreí, volteando a verlo. Y casi muero al hacerlo. La ropa le quedaba algo holgada. No era la primera vez que lo veía en ese pijama blanco de algodón. Pero si era la primera vez que notaba cual irresistible lo hacia ver. El blanco le sentaba muy bien, aunque el jamás hubiese admitido. Era un contraste perfecto con su cabello. Perfecto.   
  
- No te despertó un trueno... - miro para otro lado mientras hablaba - tienes el sueño muy profundo. - Estaba preocupado. Lo sabia. Era su modo de expresarlo. Sonreí para mis adentros. Hiei estaba preocupado por mi. De verdad.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Y mientras yo me quedo sin ti.   
Como un huracán rabioso y febril.   
Tanta pasión, tanta osadía oh, tu_  
_ Fuego de noche, nieve de día... _   
  
  
  
  
Se quedo viéndome. Sentía esos ojos rojos taladrarme, atravesar todo mi cuerpo. Mirándome fijamente, como si quisiera ver la pared detrás mío. Me estremecí nuevamente. Adoraba que me viera así.   
De pronto se levanto de su lugar. Lentamente se acerco a mi y subió a mi cama. Me quede helado al notar que ahora nuestros rostros estaban a una miserable distancia de 5cm.   
  
- Acaso no confías en mi, kitsune no baka? - pregunto fríamente, entrecerrando los ojos. Se veía tan calculador, tan intrigante... tan sexy. Mi respiración comenzó a entrecortarse. No pude evitarlo. Su cuerpo también estaba muy cerca del mío. Ya casi no podía contenerme.   
  
- S-si que confío en ti.. - exclame, intentando calmarme. "Mas que en nadie". Espere que Hiei se moviera un poco hacia atrás.   
  
De haber esperado parado me acalambraba.  
  
- Entonces por que no quieres contarme? - se había quedado en el mismo lugar. No se movió un solo centímetro. Tampoco cambio su gesto. Un leve destello brillo en ellos un momento.   
  
- Porque... - pensé unos momentos. No quería mentirle, pero tampoco quería contarle. - Porque no lo entenderías - conteste con naturalidad.   
  
  
  
  
_Noche a noche en blanco sin dormir  
Ardo entre los pliegues de mi cama   
Se que estas a punto de venir   
Pero solo viene la mañana _   
  
  
  
  
  
- Como así que no lo entendería?!, no me tomes por estúpido, Kurama!- me grito de pronto. Estaba tan cerca que pude sentir su respiración al hacerlo. - A ver si me entiendes, Kitsune!!!...- se acallo de pronto y miro hacia abajo. - Estoy preocupado por ti....- susurro con un hilo de voz, casi imperceptiblemente.   
  
Fue en ese momento en el que casi me derrito. No lo aguante mas. Ya no podía.   
  
Con ambas manos acogí el pequeño rostro del youkai en ambas manos y lo levante para que me viera a los ojos. No permito que lo hiciera, ya que rápidamente me acerque a sus labios con suavidad y los bese con ternura. Era algo inevitable, estaba demasiado cerca y yo.. demasiado desesperado. Desde que había llegado que lo estaba. Pero también tenia mucho miedo.   
  
Muchísimo miedo  
  
Miedo que desapareció enseguida al sentir los brazos calidos de Hiei rodearme el cuerpo...  
  
  
  
  
  
_Tu loca manía  
Has sido mío  
Solo una vez  
Dulce ironía  
Fuego de noche, nieve de día_   
  


Mi sueño. Mi sueño se había hecho realidad. Lo comprobé durante toda la noche, mientras admiraba a Hiei dormido a mi lado. Sus facciones relajadas, sus tres ojos cerrados placidamente, muy relajado. Su cabello mucho mas alborotado que de costumbre yacía sobre la almohada que compartíamos. Su cuerpo caliente y desnudo pegado al mío. Parecía como si fuera una visión divina. Un ángel. Era muy extraño verlo así. Demasiado.   
Lentamente me fui quedando dormido, mientras lo veía. Estaba muy agotado. Y también, como para no estarlo.   
  
Sonó el despertador. Abrí los ojos lentamente. Me encontré solo en mi habitación. Como si todo hubiera sido un sueño.   
  
Me destapé enseguida. Bueno, si fue un sueño entonces cuando me desvestí?...  
  
Preste atención a la habitación. En el piso estaba el pijama blanco que le había prestado al youkai en la noche, sobre el saco de dormir que jamás se uso. De una cosa al menos estaba seguro. No había soñado todo. De verdad estuvo Hiei aqui y... hice mi sueño realidad. Sonreí unos momentos, paseando mi mirada por el dormitorio. Había hecho mi sueño realidad, si.. pero mi sueño también incluía encontrar al jaganshi a mi lado cuando despertara. La ventana estaba abierta, mostrando un panorama soleado. "estoy seguro de que se fue apenas despert" pensé, levantándome de la cama. Agarre mi ropa interior de prisa y me la coloque. Del mismo modo junte el saco de dormir y el pijama que le preste. Luego de eso, me fui a bañar enseguida, desayune y me fui al colegio.   
  
Camino a la escuela, mire para todos lados. No había rastros del youki de Hiei por ningún lado.  
  
Y a la vuelta tampoco.   
  
Ni al otro dia...  
  
Ni al otro...   
  
Ni al otro.   
  
  
  
  
_Y mientras yo me quedo sin ti.   
Como un huracán rabioso y febril.   
Tanta pasión, tanta osadía oh, tu..._  
  
  


Habia pasado ya como 1 semana o 2, ya no recordaba. Hacia tiempo que no comía. Mas exactamente desde que se fue el.   
  
Donde estas, Hiei?...   
  
Hiei...  
  
Te necesito...   
  
Paso el tiempo y el jaganshi no regreso al ningenkai. Ni siquiera Koenma sabia nada de el, que decir de Yusuke o los demás. Seguramente estaba perdido por el Makai. Lugar al cual no tenia ni la mas mínima intención de volver. Y él lo sabia muy bien.   
  
Me deje caer lentamente en un estado de depresión. Mi madre ningen estaba muy asustada. Estaba delgado, no demasiado, pero por dentro estaba destrozado. No podía mas. Lo necesitaba.   
  
Pasaron los años y el nunca volvió. Ni siquiera el día que decidí acabar con aquel sufrimiento y volver al Makai, arriesgando mi pellejo.   
  
Te busque ahí por cielo y tierra, escapando furtivamente de todos los youkais que querían mi cabeza o mi cuerpo.   
  
Que paso, Hiei?...  
  
Ya te olvidaste de mi?...   
  
De lo que vivimos?..   
  
De tu kitsune??...  
  
Yo jamás. Jamás olvide lo que vivimos. Jamás olvide esa noche, ese sueño, esas caricias, esos besos... todo el deseo que compartimos juntos.  
  
Jamás olvide a mi jaganshi.   
  
  
_Fuego de noche, Nieve de día._

**FIN**

  
Lyrics utilizadas: Fuego de noche, nieve de día - Ricky Martin  
Dedicatorias: Voy a dedicarle este fanfic exclusivamente a Nicole, quien me incentivo bastante a volver a escribir (además de que le gusta mucho esta pareja). Te quiero, mujer!, muchas gracias! ^^**  
**


	2. Avisos: secuela

**Notas de autor**

Soy una mala persona, así que no responderé reviews Uu (ademas, no es un fic de esos largos, así que no veo necesidad de hacerlo). Mas que nada esto es para avisar que, gracias a sus reclamos por un final mas elaborado/feliz/rosado, me he dignado a hacer una secuela del fic, titulada "No importa la distancia". Pueden encontrarla en mi profile, así ya no me reclaman mas xD joke

Espero que sea de su agrado y muchísimas gracias por dejar reviews/leer mi fic.

Arigatô!

**Rubby Danderfluff**


End file.
